The invention relates to the presentation of decorative objects, for example to the presentation of precious stones or of particular motifs, arranged on a base of substantially annular design, and concerns more particularly the field of jewelry. It can also be applied to related fields in which the decoration acts as complementary element: spectacle making, watch making, etc.
Traditionally, objects such as rings, bracelets, earrings, broaches, necklaces, etc., are decorated either by means of precious stone settings, or by engraving particular motifs or inscriptions.
These decorations are definitive and, after the infatuation and the novelty effect which follows purchase, the object loses is attraction and becomes commonplace. To remedy this defect, certain means have already been proposed which make it possible to modify the appearance of jewels.
A category of so-called "masked" or "concealed" jewels is in fact known which reveal stones by opening masking means surrounding the jewel. This type of construction includes hinge-mounted removable opening/closing means.
The means used to construct masked jewels offer merely one possible alternative and, moreover, the appearance of the stones is made commonplace by the use of closing/opening type means with which the cases or boxes for storing articles of jewelry are conventionally equipped.
These means do not make it possible definitively to solve the stated problem, that is to say the employing of means capable of actually renewing the presentation of decorative elements, engendering the desired attractive effect.